The Journey of the Sea
by brookeyy14
Summary: A chaos story Dreams: They tell me that I was the cause of two wars, that I was the one that got my friends killed. But most of all, they blame me for the disappearance of HER. This is the story of my journey, away from the gods, the dreams, and to find HER. Beware, this isn't a story for the afraid. It's about betrayal, heartbreak, pain, and sadness. Full sum inside. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story on fan fiction, so no hate please! I don't think it's cliché or anything. I hope not. I will try to keep the AN's short too. I will need some OC's for later in the story, if you want to submit them to me now, by PM or in the reviews, that would be great. FYI, this story is also posted on watt pad, under _brookeyy14_. Please check it out! Both stories will be updated round the same time, though tho one will be faster. I have to post the first 6 chapter on here from my watt pad account. Heres the full summary:

 **Dreams. They haunt me at night. They tell me that I was the cause of two wars, that I was the one that got my friends killed. But most of all, they blame me for the disappearance of HER. (Not that anyone knows who HER is though) My friends, they don't understand, don't understand the pain I go through each night. That I blame myself for everything. It's even worse when the gods blame you too. That's when I knew that I had to leave, not that my friends would get it. I had a death sentence. But most of all, I wanted to find HER.**

 **This is the story of my journey, away from the gods, the dreams, and to find HER. Beware, this isn't a story for the afraid. It's about betrayal, heartbreak, pain, and sadness. But it's also about happiness and a new life.**

 **I will miss my soulmate, my girlfriend. But I have to go, to go on my journey. Maybe I'll see them again one day. You probably know who I am, but I'm not telling you that.**

 **My own journey awaits me.**

Now to the prologue! Enjoy and R&R please :)

 **Prologue: A story never heard**

Laine Mackenzie J-

No. My-wait OUR last name is a dangerous one. One that monsters want to kill when they hear it...

Laine Mackenzie. My best friend. My sister. My twin. The one that allows me to call her Mac. If anyone else did, _**she**_ would kill them, even though we were toddlers. _**She**_ was my everything, _**she**_ understood me. We were the best of friends; we knew when one of us was sad or feeling down. _**She**_ knew how to comfort me.

But now _**she's**_ gone, disappeared off the face of the planet, when we were 4. It was right before our 5th birthday, on the 17th. I was heartbroken; it was like a part of me was missing, because it was. I swore never to talk about _**her**_ again, **(No you buffoons, not on the River Styx. I'm not an idiot.)** for I would only want to curl up and cry. Sometimes I still do curl up and cry, like on the day of _**her**_ disappearance. I search for _**her**_ , in my spare time, but no one knows that. They think that I go visit my mom or head into the city. None of my best friends, not even my girlfriend knew I had-no have a sister. And I don't plan on them finding out that I do. They wouldn't understand, they would only give me their pity, which I don't want. Because _**her**_ disappearance is my fault, even if mom says it isn't. So _**she**_ isn't brought up anymore. I only have one picture left of me and her and I carry it around every day. Maybe I should move on but I can't. I need **_her_** back, the one who understands me, the real me. Not the façade I put on everyday.

Maybe the dreams were right. That I'm the one to blame for _**her**_ disappearance, the death of all my friends, the cause of two major wars. Maybe I'm the cause of all the sadness and pain, the cause of the deaths of siblings. Maybe it's time for me to go. Even most of the gods agree; they want me dead. They even gave me a death sentence personally, which no one else knows about. But now I have to go, it's a life or death situation. My friends, even my girlfriend wouldn't understand, they don't get the haunting dreams I do. It's time to go, to go find **_her_**. I know _**she's**_ still alive, I can feel it, even though I'm no son of Hades.

I'll miss them though, I went through hell for them. They'll never betray me, but the gods did. Maybe I'll find them in another life, maybe I'll get to see my girlfriend again. It tears my heart to be apart from the love of my life, to watch my girlfriend's heart break into millions of pieces.

But the gods are on a rampage. That's what the dreams say. They'll kill me and I can't have my girlfriend watch that happen.

In the end, the dreams are always right. Their deaths are my fault, and if I leave, I can't cause anymore sadness and pain. I may be oblivious, but even I know when it's time to go. To find her, to forget the dreams. I'll leave them notes and something special for each of them. Maybe we will meet again one day, once I'm able to to come back. Maybe _ **she**_ will be with me when I come back. It's time, time to find my sister. My younger sister, my twin, the daughter of Poseidon. Just like me.

They say the life of a demigod is tragic, and it is.

But it's never this tragic.


	2. Chapter 1 for real:

**Heyo! Wadup? Ima back! With the real chapter 1. If you want to, (I'd appreciate it) R &R, follow, favorite, and submit an OC to me to use later on. :) Gratzi**

 **Oh, I don't own Rick Riordan or these lovely characters. Otherwise, Percabeth would have a happy, god-less life.**

August 17th, 2011

*1 year after the Giant War*

Annabeth POV

It seemed like life was getting better, that the Fates were on our side. Percy and I had no more trouble, except the PTSD from the pit. We had just finished our senior year in high school, together, and were getting ready to go to New Rome for college. Everything was perfect.

Of course, that's when I should have known that something bad was going to happen. Because nothing in a demigod's life is perfect or easy.

*le awesome linebreak*

It was any "normal" morning at camp half-blood. I had just gotten out of Percy's bed, (What? It's not what you think! We have nightmares and we are the only ones that can calm each other down! Jeez.) changed, and went to lead the Athena Cabin to breakfast. Percy was still sleeping, so I didn't bother to wake him up. We needed all the sleep we could get.

.

.

.

I should have known something was up when he didn't show up to training. Not going to breakfast I could understand, since after our time in the pit, we didn't have much of an appetite. But not showing up to training was a whole different story. Percy always came to training; to teach the younger ones and spar with the older ones. At the time, I figured that he overslept so I went to go wake his lazy butt up. Of course, that's when everything went wrong.

*this line break says hello*

When I reached his cabin, I felt like something was off. And I was right. I could hear Percy crying, which he never does, EVER. I immediately ran into his (read: our) cabin to see what was wrong. I found Percy in there, crying in the corner of his bed, muttering incoherent words. All of which made no sense to me.

"It's all my fault.."

"The dreams were right..."

"Stupid, arrogant gods..."

"I could have saved her, and the others.."

"Where are you Mac? It's been years.."

"12 years...12 years today."

"Mac? Lady bug? I need you...where have you gone to now?"

I didn't understand. Dreams? Whose Mac? And Lady bug? What did Percy mean by 12 years? And what did the gods to to Percy now? Questions like these and more raced through my mind, but my one concern was to calm Percy down.

I ran over to him and cradled him in my arms, saying soothing words to him. He eventually stopped crying and just curled up into a ball on my lap. Just when I thought he fell asleep, he surprised me by talking to me.

"It's been 12 years Annabeth, 12 whole years today."

That was what he said to me. "What do you mean by 12 years Percy? What happened?" I asked back to him.

All I got was one word. "Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac." All of which confused me even more. Who is Mac? Since it was looking like I wasn't going to get any answers, I sat there, hold Percy and quietly saying calming words to him.

Once he fell asleep, I quietly slipped out of his bed and kissed him on his forehead. It was clear to me that something happened in the past and brought up some bad memories.

As I was leaving our cabin ( well technically it's his but I sleep there too) I saw Chiron heading to the archery range. "Chiron!" I called out to him.

"Yes Annabeth?" he responded with.

I asked him "Do you know why Percy is upset today? He was crying in his cabin, muttering about Mac, dreams, 12 years, death, and the gods."

Chiron was surprised but then had a look of understanding. After a moment, he finally says, "Ah it's the August 17th today isn't it?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything Chiron?" I asked him.

"If I'm not mistaken then today is the annual disappearance of her. Percy would be extremely upset today. Do not bother him or ask him tons of questions child. Today will be a fought day for Percy. It would be best if you left him alone. You can ask him all the questions you want tomorrow, if he complies. It would be best to Percy to his own terms Annabeth."

I was confused. Chiron knew why my seaweed brain was upset? What is Percy hiding from me?

"Chiron! Wait! Who disappeared? What are you talking about? What don't I know Chiron? I know you know something that I don't!"

"I'm not allowed to say Annabeth," is what Chiron told me. "Percy had me swear on the River Styx to not tell anyone, for no one else knows of this par his mother and Poseidon. Besides, it's not my secret to share, dear. He will have to tell you in is own way, although this is a very difficult secret to share. I urge you child to leave him be for a few days and to not bring this day up to him right away. And do not tell anyone else about this. Percy would not want this leaking out around camp. Though I hear him mumble under his breath, "The poor boy can't catch a break can he? First dear Laine and then two wars. What do the fates have in store for him next?"

It was clear that I wasn't suppose to hear that. But I couldn't help but wonder "Who is Laine?" and "What happen to Percy before he came to Camp Half-Blood?"

But I kept quiet and said, "Okay Chiron." Then I was all alone by myself, as Chiron galloped away, muttering under his breath words I couldn't hear.

My talk with Chiron made me even more curious.

Who is Laine? Who is Mac? Why is Percy crying when he NEVER cries? What happen on August 17th? What is Percy and Chiron hiding from me? And what do the gods and Percy's dreams have to do with all of this?

I may not have known the answer to those questions at the time, but I knew that something was going to change.

Something big is going to happen. Something big is going to be told.

And I had a feeling that somehow Percy is involved.

Can't the fates just give us a break?

xoxo-daughter of thalassa


	3. They don't understand excpet for Thalia

**_Im_ BACK! Here's chapter 2. I don't own anything. Otherwise Jason would dead meat. Read, review, favorite, follow, submit oc's!**

 ** _xoxo- daughter of Thalassa_**

 _*same day, 1 year after the Giant War*_

 **Percy POV**

 **(right before Annabeth comes in)**

Nightmares. They haunt me night and day, bling me for the deaths of my friends. Their deaths replay over and over, with nightmares from Tartarus too. I'm shown the gods hatred for me; they're waiting for the opportunity to kill me. The worst of them all is replaying her disappearance again. The only break I get is when I wake up.

But something was different when I woke up today. Then it hit me smack in the face; today marked the anniversary of _**her**_ disappearance, 12 years ago. I couldn't help it, I stated bawling my eyes out. I couldn't take it, I missed _**her**_ so much. Yet I was so blame for _**her**_ being gone, even if I'm told over and over again it's not my fault. I slip into a catatonic state, mumbling about my dreams, the gods, and Mac. I don't even hear Annabeth come in.

I barely register Annabeth's soothing words, as she tries to calm me down. But she doesn't understand my pain.

I finally calm down, well sort of, and tell Annebeth, "It's been 12 years Annabeth, 12 whole years today." And then the dam burst again. I started crying, all over again. I know she's confused. Annabeth pauses for a moment, then asks me "What do you mean by 12 years Percy? What happened?"

But I can't bring myself to say anything. I just mumble "Mac,Mac,Mac.." over and over again.

Annabeth doesn't understand. Nobody does. They don't get the pain I go through everyday, the pain of losing a sibling. She, or any of my friends for that matter, wouldn't know what to do or how to comfort me. Besides, _**she**_ is something that no one needs to know about. I don't want their pity.

Only one person understands. I've only told one person about _**her**_ , the only person who could relate to the pain I'm in and what I'm going through. Because she went through the same thing and knows how I feel.

But she isn't at camp anymore. Even thought she promised she would be here today.

Where are you Mac?

 _Oh look! It's an awesome line break! Read on, young grasshoppers!_

 **Annabeth POV**

I started pacing around my cabin, my head swirling with questions, all of which surround Percy. My talk with Chiron made me even more curious as to what Percy is hiding. So I decided to ask the people who knew Percy the longest: Grover, Nico and Thalia.

Grover had no clue who Mac was or why Percy would be upset. He said all he knew was the Percy was super upset and depressed.

Nico did not know why Percy was so upset, but he told me he could feel an aura of death around Percy. He said, "It's like someone close to him has died or something, but I don't know who. All I know that he grieving over a death of someone close to him, Annabeth."

Hmm...a death. Maybe this Mac person died? But that doesn't tell me who she is.

The last person I decided to ask was Thalia. So I went to go IM her

"Oh Iris O' goddess expect my offering. Show me Thalia with the Hunters of Artemis."

As soon as an image of Thalia popped up, I said "Thals!"

"Hey Annie!" she responded. I was going to tell her not to call me that but I have more important things to ask her.

"Thalia, do you have any idea why Percy would be upset today? He keeps on mumbling about some named Mac and 12 years. I don't know what he says means. Do you? I'm just worried for him."

Thalia looked confused at first, which then turned to a look of shock and understanding. What does she know?

But all she said was, "Vlacas! I'm such an idiot. I completely forgot! Kelp Head must be wondering where I am. I told him I would come visit today, since it's the 12 year anniversary. Gods! I can't believe I forgot..."Thalia continued to mumble under her breath, but I couldn't hear her.

"Thals, what is going on?" I asked her.

"Annie thank you so much for reminding me! Kelp Head over there would have killed me if I didn't show up. As to what's going on, I can't tell you. It's not my secret to share. But if I know you, which I do, you probably already asked Chiron and he told you the same thing I told you." She smiled at me, but it was a sad smile.

"I'll be at camp soon, Annie. Artemis will understand why I need to go to camp today. Meet me by my tree. I'll be there soon!"

Thalia says. She swipes her hand through the mist.

But now I am confused as ever. What does Thalia know that I don't? What aren't they telling me? And why does Thalia seem to know what my Seaweed Brain is going through.

My answers will have to wait. I have a certain Lieutenant of Artemis I need to meet.

 _Le awesome time skip!_

After waiting about 30 minutes, I finally saw someone walking up towards Thalia's pinetree. Then, I realized it was Thalia herself. Of course, how stupid am I? She is the one who asked me to meet her by her tree!

"Thalia!" I call out to her. Thalia looks around, realizing I'm the one who called her name, and called out "Annie!" She runs up the hill and embraces me in a hug.

"It's been so long! How are you?" she asks me.

"I'm alright, but I still have flashbacks and nightmares often though." I tell her. "But Kelp Head isn't doing too good though. Last I saw him he was curled up in a ball on his bed crying."

Thalia's eyes darken, while a look of sadness and understanding flashes through her eyes. Thals then asks me, "Can you take me to him Annabeth? I promised I would be there for him today and I don't want to wait any longer." She gives me a look that says "Don't ask any questions, it's not my place to say."

I understand her look and we walk silently to Cabin 3. Before she turns walks in, she turns her head, smiles at me and mouths, "Thanks." I smile back and she goes in to Percy's cabin.

I understand that Percy needs his space today. But what did he tell Thalia that he couldn't tell me? It seems like Thalia knows what Percy is going through, like she went through doe thing similar herself. But what is it?

What's so big about it that neither of them can tell me?

 **Thalia's POV**

I enter Percy's cabin, cautiously, knowing he is really depressed right now. I look around and see Percy curled up on his bed, crying, just like Annabeth said he was. I walk up to him, sit down on his bed while gently shaking his shoulder and calling out,

"Perce? Kelp Head? It's me, Thalia. It's okay, I'm here now."

Percy rolls over slowly, allowing for me to see his tear stained face and bloodshot eyes. "Thals? Pinecone Face? Is that really you?" his hoarse voice calls out. I tell him, "It's me Perce, It's really me." A small smile stretches across his face as he says, "You came. You actually came."

His cracking voice breaks my heart, to hear that my brother in all but blood is in so much pain. I tell him, "I'm so sorry I'm late Percy. I'm so sorry. I'm hear now Perce; it's okay to let it all out, to cry."

At first he looks like he's trying to be strong and hold I his tears. But the. the dam bursts and he brings to cry his eyes out. He manages to stutter out, "Thals, it's been 12 years since _**she**_ has been gone. 12 years. Where is _**she**_? I know _**she**_ isn't dead? Where's Mac Thals?"

I'm on the verge of tears. It's kills me to see my brother drowning in sadness and pain, that only I understand. That only I know how to comfort him since I went through the same thing, the same thing with somebody I loved.

I scoop Percy up into my arms, letting him cry on me, while I shed a few tears of my own. I tell him, "I don't know Perce, I don't know. We will find _**her**_ together though, I promise that."

Percy nods into my shoulder as he says, "Please don't leave me. Stay." he sounds like a scared 5 year old who has lost his mommy. It makes me want to cry even harder.

"Never." I tell Percy. "I'll never leave you Perce. I'll be right here the entire time. I promise."

And I won't leave him. I know my brothers pain, what he's going through.

Because I went through it once too. But at least he came back to me. No one else understands our pain. They would give us pity, which we don't want. That's why I'm the only one that knows, but we have a feeling that Death Breath suspects something though.

No one else has lost a loved one like we have. They don't get it. Mine loved one came back, but we are waiting for Percy's to though. We are the only ones who know each other's biggest secret.

That's why we confine with each other, on days like this. We are the only ones who can comfort each other.

That's why I called myself an idiot, because I forgot Percy needed me today. He's always there when I need him.

So no. I won't leave Percy. Because we can cry together, we understand each other's pain.

And that's why Annabeth and the others don't know.

They don't understand.

Only we do.

Only us.


	4. everything is back to normal sort of

**I'm on a roll! 4 updates in 4 days. Wow. This should be the last chapter before Percy- AH I SAID TO MUCH. I don't want to spoil the story for you guys, what's the fun in that? :) If I write in bold and italics, the person is talking about the past in the present time that they are in. (You guys will see later on.) Remember, I no own PJO. Only** _ **her.**_ **(:**

 **Percy:** Where is **SHE?!**

 **Me:** Chill Perce…You'll find out. Eventually **.**

 **Percy and Thalia:** Good.Otherwise.. well there will be no tomorrow.

 **Me:** ….hehe?

 **Thalia:** and I want my lil' cousin back.

 **Me:** don't worry. You only have to wait a little bit before you lil' cuz finds you-know-who.

 **Percy:** YES-hey! I'm not little Pinecone Face!

 **Thalia:** Yeah you are, Kelp Head! I'm older than you so suck it up.

 **Me:** Guys! Stop fighting! Read on, my young grasshoppers. Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and submit oc's!

 **xoxo-daughter of thalassa**

 **Thalia's POV**

I ended up staying with Percy for a couple of days, to make sure he was alright. He was so distressed, I felt like if I left, he would just fall apart. I IM'ed Lady Artemis to make sure it was okay, but I knew she would be fine with it. She understood why I needed to be with Percy. I told her the reasons why, including my story and some of his, and she okay'd it. She understood, well sort of.

Percy didn't leave his room for two days. He just stayed curled up on my lap crying and sort of talking to me. The only time I left him was to go to the Dining Pavilion and grab some food for us, which was when Annabeth would stay with him. It didn't matter what I brought, he barely ate anyways.

I could Annabeth was worried for him, but knew to give him space. Even though she wasn't getting a ton of sleep herself.

But I was worried for my cousin/brother. I am afraid that he won't be able to keep going, without _**her**_. He is on the verge of a big breakdown, since he has lived without _**her**_ for so long. I know it won't be long before does something rash, in which I'll make sure I'm there when he does it.

Something else is going on though. I can tell. When Perce wakes up, he tools terrified, like the gods are going to smite him into pieces. Which wouldn't really surprise me, since that's something the gods would do. They use a demigod to be their hero and then throw them away when they don't need them anymore. But Kelp Head isn't scared of the gods, so what are the gods saying that scares him? I'm going to have to get it out of him, so I can maybe help him.

At the end of my third day at Camp Half-Blood, I had to leave. But at least Perce was looking somewhat better, with only bags under his eyes.

As I was leaving, I hugged my brother and told him, "Call me if you need _**ANYTHING**_ Perce. I'll be there within minutes. Stay safe and don't do anything stupid without telling me."

I could feel tears drip on my shoulders, as Percy hugged me tighter.

"I promise Thals I won't do anything stupid, though I don't know how much longer I can last though. I'll see you soon, hopefully," Percy said to me. I wanted to cry; my brother sounded like he was in so much pain, which he was.

I hugged him one last time, kissed him on the cheek, and walked past my pine tree, out of camp. I looked behind me once to see Percy with tears falling down on his face. I could feel tears falling out of my eyes too, as I watched my brother watch me leave him all alone.

I turned around to hide my tears and walked back to the Hunters.

I am worried for brother. His depression is growing and there's nothing to stop it except for _**her. She**_ was always there for him when they were little.

I just wanted him to stay safe and not do anything rash, which I knew was inevitable.

I just didn't know how soon it would be.

I cried for Percy, for _**her**_ , for the situation he has to endure, which he shouldn't have to. He's been through way too much.

The only solution is to find _ **her**_.

Where are you Mac?

 **Annabeth's POV**

After Thalia came to comfort and see Percy, I knew I had to give them some space. I knew Percy needed Thalia **(for some reason I still don't understand, but I won't push it out of him)** and I left them alone. Even though it pained me to. I barely got any sleep, since I had to sleep alone and deal with the nightmares by myself. So I went to the next closest thing that comforted me like my Seaweed Brain does; the sea.

I was so worried for Percy. For over two days, he didn't leave his room once. I only got to see him when Thals went to go get food for the both of them. And that's when I comforted him the best the could, since I didn't know why he was so upset. But I only wished I could be there for him fully. At least he has Thalia to help him out, even though I wish it was me.

I could tell he spent the days I his room crying. When Thalia and him came out in the third day, since Thalia had to go back to the Hunters, his eyes were blood shot and had bags underneath them, while his face was streaked with tears.

I watched him cry as Thalia left, I could tell that he didn't want her to leave; Percy looked like he was going to crumble like a cookies any second. So I went up and held him, hugging him close. I let him cry into my shoulder. I only wished I could do something more.

This line break is excited that it's finally summer. Whoop whoop!

Within the next couple of days, Percy got better. His eyes weren't bloodshot and had the normal bags underneath his eyes from his nightmares about the pit. Now, Percy had a more broken and depressed look to him, like he was missing apart of him.

,Percy came to breakfast, but never age anything like usual, coached the younger kids and trained by himself, and spent the remainder of his time with me. It was like I am the only one keeping him rooted and alive everyday. But it didn't look like his heart was in it.

It was like something changed in him, starting on August 17th.

Yes, we celebrated our anniversary once Perce was feeling better and my Seaweed Brain looked the happiest he had been in days. He even gave me a silver ring with little sea green gems, which he told me it was to symbolize our relationship and that he would always love me. I wore on my camp necklace or on my ring finger, depending on the day.

I was so excited and thought things were starting to get better. But I guess I was wrong.

It was like something cracked inside Percy, scarring him forever. He never used to be like this on August 17th.

It was like his day was different. That this day signified something huge, something that made Percy crack completely, when he wouldn't have had before.

What happened though? What was so drastic that made oer y finally leak out all of his emotions within a couple of days?

What changed my Seaweed Brain so much?

I wish I knew. Then I could maybe, well hopefully, help Percy out.

And just when I thought life was getting better, something awful happens.

Why do the fates hate us so much?

 **Percy POV**

 _ **At the time, I thought I was getting better, that I could maybe move on. But who was I kidding, I wasn't the same person that I was before, every since that specific August 17th. I called Thalia almost every day to talk to her. And I could feel my façade slipping, with my depressed and broken look coming about.**_

 _ **I was kidding myself the most. I thought that I was fine, that I would be alright within a couple of days like in past years. Clearly that wasn't the case.**_

 _ **I was slipping and I knew it. But I didn't do anything to stop it.**_

.

.

.

It's been a couple of weeks since _**that day**_. I wasn't the same. I was just going through the motions. I knew that I would have to leave soon, that it would be too much.

That's why I got Annabeth that promise ring. Yes I do really love her and I wanted her to know that I always would. It was sort of her part one first from me, the last one she would ever receive, unless I came back.

Which I wouldn't. Or I won't be able to at least. If the gods go through on what they say they are going to do, I am going to be exiled from Camp Half-Blood. Which is completely stupid. I haven't done anything. My fatal flaw is _**loyalty**_. I physically can't betray them, no matter how hard I try.

I will miss them though. But I'm only going to leave when I absolutely have to. I don't want to leave early if I don't have to.

So I'm going to spend my last days with them. My friends. The ones who will stick by my side and be there for me, even when I'm gone. They won't believe the gods.

But they won't know why I'm leaving. They wouldn't get it. Only Thals would. It's best that they stay ignorant and left in the dark on the issue of why I am leaving.

I will go find Thalia first. I'll tell her why I'm leaving and who I am going to find. I'll know she be phased if I don't. She would want to come with me. And I don't want an angry Thalia on back back that will send me to Hades. No way.

So I'll see if she wants to come and that's it. Nobody else can come. I won't let them. Unless Nico finds out, then maybe he can come with me as well.

But that's it though. I need to do this by myself. It my journey and I have to see it through the end.

That's why no one else besides Thals or Nico (maybe) can come.

I have to do this alone. It's my journey, my journey to find _**her**_.

It's the journey of the sea.

And only I alone can take this journey. So I can search for the sea.

 _ **For Her**_.

The Journey of the Sea has officially begun.


	5. Chapter 4: It's Time

**WHO MISSED ME!**

 **Percy and Thalia:** I didn't! Just get on with the story.

 **ME:** Jeez guys, if ya say so.

 **Its been like what, a day? 5 updates in 5 days! Woohoo! As much as I wished all my updates could be like this, they wont, sadly, after the next chapter. BUT, updates should be about every week. Hopefully. For now… here's chapter 5! Read, review, favorite, follow, and submit oc's! Gratzi**

 **xoxo-daughter of thalassa**

 _ **Chapter 5: It's Time**_

 **Percy POV**

I knew that I had to leave, but I couldn't just leave everyone goodbye. They deserved something special, from me, for everything they have done for me. So I did the first thing that came to my mind: I wrote them each a meaningful letter. Which, by the way, took forever but I wanted them to be special and unique for each one of my friends. Then I took it to myself to make them each a gift. I didn't want it to be ordinary, I wanted each gift to do something. Hard to do right?

Well that's an understatement, like what do I make as a goodbye gift for my friends? I have helped them, stood by their side throughout the years, making sure that they were safe and protect-that's it! I'll make them a protective charm necklace, so it can protect them when I'm not there to do it.

Now I need the help of the Hecate and Hephaestus cabins to make the charms and put a protection spell on them..

But for this to work, no one needs to know. I can tell my friends are getting suspicious, I've been avoiding them these past couple days. I don't want them to see what I'm up to, otherwise they will try and convince me to not leave. And I know if that happens, my fatal flaw will show and I won't leave to go on my journey. And I'll never see _**her**_ or have the chance to find _**her**_ again.

This has to be done in secret. No one can know. It's too dangerous for them to know.

Not that they will understand anyways.

 **Annabeth POV**

Something's up with Percy this week. He's been avoiding me and all of his friends these past couple days. When I try to talk to him during the day or when we are going to bed, he seems distracted and worried, like something big is going to happen.

He won't tell me what's wrong and he usually tells me everything! What's he hiding? I bet it has something to do with this Laine person. Or the gods. I hear him mumbling in his sleep.

He says multiple things including, "you arrogant gods! My fatal flaw of loyalty for gods sake!" or "No, no you've got it all wrong!" or even something about him done being a pawn.

Something is brewing between the gods and Percy. I wonder what's got their togas in a twist. Percy hasn't done anything wrong!

And to top it all off, Percy keeps sneaking around camp, only going to the forces or Hecate's caving. But why? He better not be doing something stupid.

Still, something's not right at all, like something drastic is going to happen at any moment. I can only hope my Seaweed Brain isn't in the middle of this.

Boy how wrong I was. _Vlacas._

 **Percy POV**

It's official. I think I'm going insane.

Oh wait.

I already am insane. Whoopsies!

But seriously. My mind is spinning in a million directions. I'm thinking off how to top off the gifts to my friends to what I should pack to where should I look for her first. I know what I want to do, what I have to do. But I have no idea where to start.

Actually I know where to start. Find Thalia and the hunters. She deserves to know that I'm leaving. And she said that she would come with me.

Besides that, I have very little plans otherwise. Thus making me feel like I'm becoming more crazy.

Already I finished their presents though. **(And no I won't tell you what the letters say; that's for my friends eyes only. I can only tell you that I told them to accept immortality from the gods when they ask. So they can have hope of maybe seeing me one day.)** I can tell you what I made them.

Each one of the friends gets a black-roped necklace with a charm specific to their godly parent. Leo has a hammer charm, Jason has a lightening bolt, Piper has a dove, Frank has a bow and arrow, Hazel has a gem , Nico has a skull charm, Will a sun, Clarisse a boar, Katie a plant, the Stolls and Chris a winged shoe, Thalia a bow and arrow backed by lightening, and Reyna the praetors symbol. But for Annabeth, my Wise Girl, has a charm of an owl childish a trident, showing that we will always find each other and to say that I love her. And it will help keep her nightmares of the pit at bay, just like I did.

I know, I know: it's cheesy and romantic. Whatever. That's just who I am. Don't like it, we'll deal with it.

Each charm is encased by seawater that will never break and will glow slightly if I ever come back again.

I figured it's the best goodbye gift I could give them. It will always protect them and remind them that I will always be with them in someway.

They just won't know that it protects them. They don't need to. All they need to do is where it without question all the time, which I explain in their letters.

Now I might as well enjoy my last few days with my friends. And pan my trip.

Since it's going to be the last time I see them.

And they all deserve a secret goodbye. Not that they know I'm saying goodbye.

 _ **Le amazing time skip to THE DAY**_

 _ **Still Percy POV**_

It's time. It all feels so real right now. I'm actually leaving, to find _**her**_ and escape the gods wrath.

Stupid arrogant gods.

 **(I bet your wondering what they acused me of now. Well I won't tell you. Where's the fun in that? I'd be spoiling my story for you! Don't worry, you'll find out. Eventually. And DRAMATICALLY.)**

But the gods aren't why I'm leaving. I was always planning on leaving. They just sped up the process. So in a way, they helped me out. I can't believe I'm thanking them for helping me get off my lazy ass. When they don't even get off their own asses.

So thanks guys. You helped me in some twisted way. Even though it was in a pretty awful way.

You just made my leaving so much easier.

Idiots.

They don't know what they just did. They just lost their hero **(not that I think I am a deserving one. But to others I am a hero in their eyes.)** the savior of Olympus and their godly asses multiple times. If they get stuck in another war, I'm certainly not going to help them. I will stay out of it.

Their so predictable that I'll know once I leave, they'll make all the survivors of both wars immortal so that if another happens in the future, they'll have them to be their pawns, the heroes to save Olympus again.

But they won't have me. The one person that won both wars for them

Have fun losing guys. You should have valued me and my loyalty to Olympus. Maybe I wouldn't have helped you out again. Not now though.

It's your loss. I'm not crying over it, but you can.

Once I leave you won't see me ever again. Good luck finding me if you ever need my help in the future. Not that I'd ever agree to help you.

I've already given a special goodbye to my friends. Things like, "Take care", "Never lose hope", "I'll see you soon", "Keep pranking and making everyone laugh", to "Always keep smiling" we're said to my friends among many other things.

Last is Annabeth. I've said some cryptic things to her but it hurts. So much to try to tell her goodbye.

Which is the reason why I'm up at 2 am in the morning, to give her a proper goodbye, even though she can't hear me.

"Annabeth," I start out. "I'm sorry I have to leave you. I don't want to. But I have to. Don't spend your life looking for me. You won't find me. I'm so sorry but I have to do this, to find her. To find Mac. You wouldn't understand. I need to do this. I'll also love you. I'll see you again someday. Love you Wise girl. Never forget me," I whisper to her. I kiss her on the top of her head, grab my bags, and leave my cabin. "I'm so sorry," I whisper to her again, one last time and then I'm gone.

I didn't think it would end like this.

I actually thought that I would get a happy ending.

Eímai i̱líthios gia ti̱ sképsi̱ óti. Vlákas. **(I am stupid for thinking that. Idiot)**

But who am I kidding.

Heroes never have a happy ending.

It's always tragic.

Especially mine.

It's time. To go.

But it's also my time to start over, to begin a new life with Mac. Without the gods.

See you on the other side.

Maybe or Maybe not. Maybe I don't want to come back. Would you?

But it's my time now. For my journey to begin.

Adios amigos!


	6. Chapter 5: WHERE'S PERCY!

**Chapter 5: WHERE'S PERCY?!**

 **Once again…another chapter! 6 chapters in 6 days. Major accomplishment. *** **pats self on the back** *** Another chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow… but I do have work. But you guys should know the drill by now.**

 **Thalia:** What if they don't care!

 **Percy:** Yeah! Like us! Get a move on…I want to find HER. Don't be a meanie.

 **Me:** Hades…some people woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. But * **sighs** * if you say so…

 **Nico:** Don't use my father's name as a swear word!

 **Welp. Some people are cranky today. Read, review, follow, favorite, and submit OC's if you guys want! There will be a limit though. I need them as background characters**

 **Oh! I own nada. Nothing**

 **xoxo-daughter of thalassa**

 **Nico POV**

Buzz…Buzz

"5 more minutes."

Buzz

"Come back later."

Buzz

"Shut up!"

Buzz…Buzz…Buzz

"What in my fathers name is waking me up so early!" I screamed as I rolled out of my bed.

I look around my room for the source of the noise, only to see my sister Hazel sleeping in her bed.

Funny thing: no one was even at the door. So where was this stupid noise coming from?

.

.

.

.

OH SHIT. SOMEONE DIED. I think. Or it could mean someone close to me disappeared. I think it was the latter, since the buzzing wasn't as loud as it is when someone dies.

The real question is who went missing? **(Hopefully they didn't die.)**

Everything has been fine at camp. Nothing seemed off.

Will, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, frank, Hazel, Reyna, the Stolls, Clarisse, Lou, and Katie were all fine.

Annabeth was the same: she was still having awful PTSD and look like she walked through hell every night.

 _Well no duh. She relives were time in the pit every night. you should've known that._

Shut up me! I'm not stupid!

Percy was well Percy. He still suffers from PTSD too. But he was avoiding all of us this week though.

Wait. I DIDN'T SEE HIM LAST NIGHT. It was like he went straight to bed, but he always waits up for Annabeth...

HOLY HERA.

IT'S PERCY! Percy went missing! And hopefully isn't dead.

Never mind that last thought but that buzzing I heard is telling me something happened end to Perce! I'm so sure of it.

The others have to know. So I shake Hazel awake and ask her, " Hey haze, did you hear a buzzing in your ears this morning. Like you sometimes get when someone close to you dies?"

She pauses and I start praying to every god she says no. Finally, after a long minute, she says "Yeah I did. And I thought it was weird because who would have died?"

Shit.

I don't even answer her last question. Instead I pull her out of her bed and say, "Come on. We need to gather all of our friends. This is serious."

As I mutter curses under my breath, all I can wonder is why did Percy disappear?

He had no reason...wait. I bet it has to do with why Percy was upset last week, why Annabeth came to ask me those weird questions, and why he was so upset and depressed.

And I just answered my own question.

He lost a loved one too.

But who?

 **Annabeth POV**

Coldness. Emptiness. That's what I woke up to this morning.

No warmth, no warm body next to me, like their usually is.

I immediately know something's wrong. Percy never gets out of bed until I wake up, knowing that I will freak out if he does get out of bed.

Let's just say the couple times he did it, everyone in camp woke up.

I open my eyes, looking around the room for Percy. But there was nothing. No note, no sign that my Seaweed Brain was ever in his cabin.

It was like he disappeared without a trace. Poof.

ARGH. Stupid ADHD mind.

Something's wrong. Something has happened to Percy. It's like he took everything he owned and left. Or someone captured him.

 _No. Don't think like that Annabeth. He's alright. Maybe he's at the beach cooling off. Or in the lake._

Not caring what I looked like, I sprinted out of Percy's cabin, looking for the seven or someone to ask if they knew where Percy was.

After looking for what seemed like hours, I ran into Nico.

He looked worried, like something was wrong. Once he realized that it was me who he ran into, his expression turned into one of pity, briefly, then turned serious.

"Annabeth. Thank the gods I found you. Everyone one else is waiting in the big house. Come on," he said and started to pull me towards the big house.

But I was confused. Why is everyone gathered?

"Nico, what's going on? What's happened? Does this have to do with Percy?" I pleaded to him.

Nico looked at me with a guilty look, like he knew something I didn't. But his eyes showed sorrow.

"I..I- it's best if I at it at once." Then he mumbled under his breath, "I'm sorry."

Why is he sorry?

 **time skip!**

When we entered the rec room, no one looked happy to be awake. Even Clarisse. But I realized this wasn't a counselors meeting. It was a gathering of our friends, most of whom were counselors.

It was Leo who broke the silence.

"Alright who called us here? Is the world ending again? At, you know, 4 in the morning?" he said, trying to cheer us up.

It sort of worked. Some people cracked a half smile.

Surprisingly, it was Nico who spoke up.

"I called all of you here. Some-something big has happened. A presence, a ringing in my ears that woke me up early this morning. It took me a while to figure out what it meant-

"Doesn't a ringing in your ears mean someone close to you has died, Nico?" Jason interrupted.

But I was wondering the same thing.

Nico shot an icy glare at Jason, before continuing.

"If you'd let me finish talking _**Grace**_ , I would have told you that it wasn't a normal someone-has-died ringing in my ears. It was a new ring and took me a while to decipher. It meant that someone close to me has disappeared."

Shock was written over everyone's faces in the room. Including mine. I didn't know Nico had his power.

"I know. I didn't know I had this power either. At first I was confused. I was wondering which friend would just disappear, since it seemed like all of my friends were fine these past few weeks. So I did a mental check list of all of my friends until I stopped reached one that I thought about earlier. At first glance, this friend seemed fine, like nothing was wrong. But something was, we, all of us, just missed the clues. Even the obvious ones like the SAD AND DEPRESSING AURA COMING OFF OF HIM!" Nico screamed, as he slammed his fist on the table.

Everyone started with their eyes wide at him, wondering why he was so angry. He calmed himself down and began to speak again.

But Nico had caught my interest. Who had a sad and depressing aura?

He had tears in his eyes as he began to speak again.

"It was so obvious. The clues were right in front of all of our faces, as if he was trying to tell us what he was about to do. How could we have been so stupid. If we'd got to him sooner, if we haut opened our eyes, we could have helped him and he still might be here right now. **ηλίθιοι,** **i̱líthioi** **.** (idiots) That's what we all are."

At his point, Nico was full out bawling. Hazel went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder while asking, "Who's gone Nico? Who disappeared?"

I have a feeling this has to do with Percy. I know it does. I feel sick to my stomach. I know it's him. Percy wasn't in his cabin this morning like he usually is. I just want to curl up in a ball and cry. I could have done something. Maybe he would still be here. I want to hurl. I know I'm to blame too. I could have asked why he was so sad. (even though it wasn't my place.)

 _Where are you Percy? I'm so sorry._

 **Nico POV**

Who disappeared, isn't it obvious? I thought to myself.

I looked at the group in front of me, bracing myself for their reactions.

"Isn't it obvious. Who's missing right now? Who?" Nobody seemed to be able to answer my question, though. Annabeth looked ready to cry.

"This is what I'm talking about, you don't even realize that he's gone, not here right now! This is why he's gone, we couldn't realize that he was hurt, was in pain."

I stand up straighter, looking everyone right in the eye.

"It's our savior who's gone. The two-time hero of Olympus. Our Best Friend."

"Percy Jackson has disappeared"

And just like that, chaos breaks out. Annabeth started bawling her eyes out, screaming and crying in pain. Saying she's so sorry. Everyone cries, including Clarisse, into Chris's shirt.

Katie clutches to Travis, bawling into his shirt. Leo and Connor have looks of disbelief, while tears stream down Calypso, Reyna, and Lou's face. Jason and Piper cry into each other, while Hazel cries into my shoulder. Everyone is broken. Percy was our glue.

Yet we couldn't stop him from leaving. But I have a feeling on why he left, and I plan on following through with it.

 _Where are you Percy?_

 **Location: Forest, about 30 miles south from Camp Half-Blood.**

 **POV Unknown**

I ran as fast as I could, to escape the monsters chasing me. I was so close, so close to their camp. I can make it.

As I bust through a clearing, I see silver tents. I made it. I've reached he Hunters' camp. Finally.

I sprint through their camping, looking for the one person that could help me. I scream her name, multiple times.

"Thalia! Thals!" Over and over again.

And then I run into her, as she comes out of her tent. I ignore all the other hunters behind us (all of whom have faces of disbelief except for Pheboe.) and focus on my cousin's face. The face that knows my secret.

"Cuz?" She says in disbelief. "Why are you here?"

I looked at her. "I ran. I couldn't take it anymore Thals. I need to find _**her**_."

A look of understanding crosses her eyes. "It's time, isn't it?" she says.

"Yup," I tell her. "Are you in? You said you'd help find her with me. But if you're coming, we need to leave soon. Camp will send out search parties for me soon."

She sighs. "I'm in. I'll help you find her doofus. No matter how long it takes. I'll stick with you till the end of your journey. I'm not the one to break promises." She smiles and gives me a big hug. As we break away, Thalia nodded her head towards Lady Artemis's tent, beckoning me to follower her.

"Come on, Percy. We have a lot to discuss."


	7. Chapter 6: To the past we go!

Chapter 6- To the past we go!

 **So…hehe. It's been a long time. Don't kill me! *** **curls up into a ball, waits five minutes, then stands back up*** **I really wanted to update sooner but school started a couple weeks ago and I am buried in work. Which absolutely sucks by the way. I'll try to update when I can! Which is hopefully quicker than a month. In the near future, I going to need a couple OC's, who would be mentioned a couple of times. Nothing major. If you would like to submit one, which name, age, parent, powers, ect, that would be great! And, I would some reviews please. Don't be afraid to say something about my story. I do like input. May I mention that this chapter is much longer than I thought it would be. It's my longest chapter at 3943 words.**

 **But now, the chapter you all have been waiting for…**

 **xoxo-daughter of thalassa**

 **Third Person POV**

Artemis is not surprised to see Thalia walk into her tent, as she usually comes to talk with her. But when Percy files in right behind Thalia, Artemis knows something is up. The two of them have a look of determination, of a purpose. Immediately, Artemis thinks of the conversation she and Thalia had, right when Thalia joined the hunt.

Thalia told her that every August 17th, Thalia needed to leave for the day. She said it had to do with consoling a friend, which Artemis found out was Percy. When Artemis asked why she needed to leave that specific day, Thalia responded with, "Artemis. Someone close to Percy disappeared on this day. I am one of the few who know, as he trusted me with his story, because I share a similar one as well. It's an emotionally hard day for him, and he needs my support. He needs someone who understands. You know my story about him. How he disappeared. Percy has a similar one milady. He needs me. Only me."

Artemis immediately understood and promised to give Thalia that day off. But when Thalia came back from her annual trip to visit Percy, she mentioned that something might happen where she needs to leave the hunt for a while, to go on a mission to find her. (Not that Artemis knew who her was, only that she meant a lot to Percy.) Artemis okay'd it.

This conversation, both conversations, came to her mind as the pair of cousins enters her tent, and thinks it might relate to the conversation she with Thalia a long time ago.

Like they rehearsed it, Thalia and Percy say, "It's time." And Artemis immediately understood. She knew that this is the mission Thalia mentioned earlier. So she was not at all surprised when Thalia said, "Permission to leave the hunt, for a personal mission/issue Artemis? Phoebe can be in command while I am gone. I can't promise when I will be back, but we will check in with you from time to time."

And Artemis 100% agreed with Thalia. Although she didn't know the full story, Percy was a man she trusted and respected and she knew that this means a lot to him. "Permission granted Thalia. I wish you, both of you luck. Although, I don't suppose, you will share the full story with me?" Artemis asked, looking right into Percy's eyes.

Percy immediately looked down, like he was about to cry. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. "I-I'm sorry Artemis. I trust you, I do. But I-I can't talk about her right now. And I really wish I could. But eventually, I will Artemis, if we need your help. One day I will tell you. Just-just today isn't that day."

Artemis looks at Percy, at his body language, and begins to tell him that it's okay, that she'll be here when he wants to talk. But she is surprised when he says, "Thank you Artemis, thank you for letting Thalia come with me. It means a lot." He then smiles at her, a small one, then rushes outside of the tent. I watch him leave and turn to Thalia for an explanation. "This is hard on him," she says. "His past is catching up to him and he's very unstable emotionally. It's been a long time without _**her**_ , milady, and Percy's going to crack soon if _**she**_ isn't found."

Artemis nods her head to say that it's okay. "It must be very hard on him. Tell him, Thalia that I will be here when he wants to talk and to stay strong. You guys have my full support on your quest. Good luck my lieutenant. Make me, and for the gods sakes, your cousin happy," Artemis tells Thalia. And Thalia smiles a big smile and says, "Thank you so much Artemis. I'll tell Percy that. It means a lot, to him and to me. I'll visit soon." With that, Thalia bows to Artemis and runs after her cousin.

But Artemis watches where the cousins left, thinking of this mission and hoping that the cousins succeed. And hoping to see them soon for updates; to eventually hear Percy's full story, and to see this mystery _**her**_ person.

With that, Artemis walks out of her tent to tell the hunters' of Thalia's absence, while sending her prayers out to Percy.

 **Thalia's POV**

After I run out of milady's tent, I find Percy, sitting underneath a tree right outside of the Hunters' camp, with his head in his hand and tears streaming down his face. A felt a sudden pain in my heart; it hurt to watch the someone I considered part of my family, crying his heart out. I felt his pain; it hurts when someone close to you has been missing, missing for so long. So I ran up to my Kelp Head of a cousin and held him close as he cried his heart out. And we just sat there in a comfortable silence for a few hours, until Perce calmed down. Once he did, he didn't talk for a couple of minutes. He just gave me a small smile that said 'thank you.' And I didn't hesitate to smile back.

"We need to go North," Percy said, after another moment of silence. I was confused.

"Why North Perce? How do you know?" I asked him.

He hesitated to respond. After looking round, he leaned in and said, "I have a feeling Thals. I-I had a vision of sorts; a dream, the-the night before I left to find you. My dream…it wasn't a normal demigod dream. At first, it looked like I was looking down on Earth from space. Then in zoomed in on the America, and to the Northeast. At first, I thought it was going to show my Long Island, where Camp Half-Blood is or San Francisco, where Camp Jupiter is. But it zoomed in on New England. It-it didn't show me a state, but instead a city skyline, a city on the water. It looked like a Harbor Thalia; there was a ton of docks and boats there. But I felt as if I was looking at the skyline not from the actual city it belongs to, but like a surrounding town. I felt a force pulling me there, telling me to go towards this city."

I was shocked. "Wow. Do you know what city it is? Or why we need to go there? Is _**she**_ there?" I asked Perce, oh so quickly.

Percy looked down. "No. I-I didn't feel Mac's presence there. But I think there's someone in that town that can help us. There was a voice and it-it said, "Find the girl. She's the key. And there's only one city that has a big and popular harbor in New England Thals. It's-it's Boston. We need to go head towards Boston."

Boston. I would never have thought we would need to go there. But you don't ignore dreams like this. "So," I said to Percy. "To Boston we go?"

And Percy just laughed. A real laugh. "To Boston we go Pinecone Face." He said. "But first things first. We need to avoid Long Island at all costs. We can have Camp finding us. Which also means we need to contact Iris and have her not let any Iris-messages come through to me, at least. Iris owes me a favor anyways. You got a drachma Thals?"

"I sure do Kelp Head. Make a rainbow and I'll throw it in."

Percy makes a rainbow and says, as I toss the golden coin into it, "O Fleecy do me a solid. Show me Iris herself." I turn to Percy confused. 'who's fleecy?' I mouth to him. 'Iris' assistant. Found out about her when I was on my quest for Camp J.'

I laugh silently. And then Iris shows up. She looks around, confused as to who summoned her, but sees Percy and smiles.

"Percy Jackson," she says. "It's been a long time."

"It has been, Lady Iris. I hope RoFL is doing well and no more basilisks have attacked your shop," Percy responds, humor dancing in his eyes. Basilisks? What? Oh right, his quest.

"They haven't. But I sense you did not call to catch up. What do you need?" Iris asks.

Percy gives her a sad smile. "I'm calling to turn in that favor. I-I need all Iris-Messages sent to me to be blocked. I'm going on a mission and I do not want anyone to know where I am. Nor do I want them to find me. I need to do this alone, with Thalia. She may receive her I'Ms, but I warning before they arrive would be nice. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I would also ask if you do not reveal our location or mission to anyone, immortal or not."

Iris thinks for a minute, with a serious look on her face. "Ah, you're going to find _**her.**_ Of course I will Percy. After all, this is a personal mission. I swear on the River Styx to honor your terms. Good luck Perseus. Call if you need anything."

"Thank you lady Iris. This means a lot to me, for doing this, for your offer. I will most likely take it up. Thank you," Percy says with a bow, as Iris smiles and swipes through the mist.

Percy just stands there, looking off into the distance, his eyes glazed over. I smile and sling my arm around his shoulder saying, " Lets go Perce. We've got monsters to run from, a city to see, and a girl to find."

And with that, Percy smiles at me, a small one, and we take off into the woods.

Boston here we come.

Oh, and to find that girl too.

 **Percy POV**

I'd like to say we made it through the city unscathed and without running into any demigods. But I would be lying. And we didn't even go anywhere near Long Island or my mother's apartment for that matter. Yet we still run into Death Breathe, who just happened to be in the city.

All we wanted was burgers, so we went to the burger joint we visited after the Titan War oh so long ago. Just as we sat down, I spot my dearest cousin Neeks eating a burger a couple tables over.

"PF," I whisper. "We've got a dam problem. Neeks is here."

Thalia looked at me confused, almost ready to laugh, but then noticed Neeks too.

"Oh Hades. Percy go sit a couple tables over or something! Quick, before Nico sees us. Go and order us some to-go food. Something tells me we won't be able to stay here long."

Thus leading me to sit by myself while ordering to-go food, and just in time too. Cause Nico spots Thalia and goes to sit next to her.

"Thals!" Nico says. "What are you doing here? Besides eating of course."

Thalia gives him a smile, though there is a nervous look in her eyes. " I'm on a solo mission for Artemis. And I got hungry. What are you doing in the city?"

Nico gives her a small chuckle. " I am…well do you know what has happened at camp recently?"

Ah pretending. PF is sure good at that. She gives her best-confused look to Nico. "What happened? Who's hurt? Did someone die?"

Nico looks at her with pity. And he tells her my "story"; that I disappeared over night with no trace of evidence. Idiots. If they looked close enough they would find their letters in my room, addressed to them. Thalia's face goes from confused, to shock, to upset. Dam. Thals is sure good at acting. Of course, Thalia knows my situation more than anyone.

"so that's why I'm in the city. I'm trying to find Percy or any leads at all. Have you or your hunters seen him at all?" Nico asks her.

Uh oh. We're at a crossroads. What to tell Nico…hmm. Thalia gives me a quick glance and I send her one that says, 'No, say you haven't seen me but to keep me updated if you find any information on him. And tell him you'll look for me.'

Thalia nods her head ever so slightly and her eyes ask, 'Will we tell Nico about our mission? He could help.'

I sigh. 'Maybe. Not right now. I'm not ready,' I tell her. She smiles a little and relays to Nico what we agreed on to say.

After Thalia finishes talking, Nico sighs a little and nods his head, like he was expecting that as an answer.

Then he looks Thals dead in her eyes. "Do you know why he would have left?" Nico asks her. Immediately, Thalia sighs softly and turns her head to look out the window.

"You know something don't you? WHAT DO YOU KNOW THALIA? This could help us find Percy!" Nico screams at her.

Thalia looks at him, with no emotion in her eyes. "It's not my place to tell, Nico. It's not my story to share. I promised, swore on the Styx, I wouldn't day a word. You guys never bothered to ask Percy what was wrong, why he was so sad August 17th of every year! Did you ever think Percy might have left on his own terms Nico? That he doesn't wan to be found? But why should you care. You guys weren't there when he needed someone who understood his situation, someone who wouldn't have given him any pity, somebody to lean on; yet I was there! So don't going yelling at ME DI ANGELO!"

Nico stares at her in shock. "How were we supposed to know? Percy never told-"

"Because it's not the type of information he just goes around and tells people Nico!"

Thalia says, interrupting Nico. "And I know you suspected something on August 17th this year Nico. You sensed someone close to him had died and that he was depressed. Yet you never did anything, never went and talked to Percy. He just might have told you! So no. I'm not giving out any information today Di Angelo. You'll have to wait for Percy to tell you himself. Which, if you're lucky, will be in the near future. Don't get your hopes up though."

That was such a long speech.

Nico looks shocked and so sad at the same time. "I-I…I'm sorry. I should've done something. I-I should get going. I'm still going to look for him, just so you know Thalia. Family has to stick together. Even if you might know where he is, I will keep you updated on my search," Nico tell Thalia.

"Alright," Thalia says. "Get out of here Angel. I've got places to be and so do you. Later cuz."

"Bye Grace."

As soon as Nico leaves, I grab our takeout food, which I didn't realize had came, and went straight over to Thalia.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Thals. It means a lot. Now we just have to watch out for Nico's I'M's," I say to her.

Thalia laughs and ruffles my hair, which I hate. I pout and stick my tongue out at her.

She says, "I've always got your back Perce. Come one, lets get out of the city and find a place to sleep tonight.

So like I said early. We definitely didn't make it through the city unscathed. But, we were able to reach Connecticut by nightfall, which was good. Finally, we were away from the city and demigods. Thalia took first watch and I finally thought maybe I could get a peaceful night of sleep.

Boy was I wrong.

 _ **Dream**_

 _The skyline of Boston was shone, though this time at night. Suddenly, the scene shift and moved rapidly south, until stopping at a street. It was too dark to see the street sign. The scene zoomed in on a house, which was white with black shutters. From the street, a backyard with a pool could be seen. The cars were in the driveway and all the lights were off. One the crickets chirping could be heard. The street was dead silent, which was unusual. Something was about to happen._

 _Finally the scene turned slightly to show a girl about 12 years old, on the front steps of the white house. She had on jean shorts, a teal colored tank top, and was wearing flip-flops. Even though it was dark, you could see her hair, which was clearly blond, with strands of drown mixed in. She was standing side ways, looking down the street at the stars. She sighs, while quietly whispering, in a different language,_

" _Ζee , λυπάμαι . Τα αστέρια είναι φωτεινά απόψε , αν και δεν μπορούν να τα δουν . Θα ήταν παράξενο , νομίζω , να δούμε τον εαυτό σας . Θα σας δούμε σύντομα , ο φίλος μου."_

 _(Zee , lypámai . Ta astéria eínai fo̱teiná apópse , an kai den boroún na ta doun . Tha í̱tan paráxeno , nomízo̱ , na doúme ton eaf̱tó sas . Tha sas doúme sýntoma , o fílos mou .)_

 _Immediately after she finishes, she stiffens, like she felt someone was behind her. She turns around and stares at something behind her, which was a person, who was clearly confused at what he had just heard. Now, you could see her eyes, which were a dark brown. Staring into them felt like you were staring into the depths of the unknown sea, you didn't know what you were going to see or meet. Her stare soften at the person and she smiled at them. She made a 'come on' gesture towards him, as if telling him to come to her._

 _The girl started to fade away, but not before saying, "I am waiting for you."_

 _And the girl and the house disappeared all together._

The next morning, I woke up after his strange dream. He mulled it over and came to three conclusions.

One, that girl, in the dream,, was speaking in Ancient Greek. About what, I didn't know.

Two, that boy the girl was staring at was me.

Three, this was the girl I needed to find.

Once I came to these conclusions, I told Thalia about my dream. "We need to find this girl within the next day," I tell Thalia. "She's got an important role in finding her. I can feel it."

Thalia smiles and says, "I can have us in the suburbs of Boston by nightfall. Come on Kelp Head, let's break down camp and get the Hades out of her."

 **Location: 20 miles southwest of Boston**

 **-in a medium sized town on a busy street, that is somewhat quiet at night**

 **Time of day: 10 o'clock at night**

 **Third Person POV**

Two people, a boy and a girl, run down the street breathing heavily with weapons in their hands. The girl has a bow and arrow while the boy is holding a sword. The girl turns around, the asks the boy, "Are the monsters gone?"

The boy says sheepishly, "Yes. I kind of made them explode."

"idiot," the girl says. "Do you know where we are? Are we close to this dream girl?"

"I'm not sure," the boy says. "I think- wait. This was the street I was on in my dream. Look!" the boy says while pointing at a white house with black shutters. "there's the house from my dream! I can see the pool in the backyard."

"Thank the gods," the girl says. "Or maybe not," she says, after the boy gives a pointed look at her. "Lets thank ourselves. But where's the girl?"

Unbeknown to the pair, a 12-year-old girl slips out of her house silently, and looks down the street at the stars, in the opposite direction from where the boy and girl are standing. She sighs, and begins to whisper to herself, catching the attention of the boy and girl.

The boy whisper yells at the girl, "Shh Thals! There's the girl. This is how my dream went."

The younger girl begins to whisper, _"_ _Ζee , λυπάμαι . Τα αστέρια είναι φωτεινά απόψε , αν και δεν μπορούν να τα δουν . Θα ήταν παράξενο , νομίζω , να δούμε τον εαυτό σας . Θα σας δούμε σύντομα , ο φίλος μου."_

The boy and the girl look shocked. The girl whispers to the boy, "Perce, she just spoke in Ancient Greek. Is she a demigod?"

The boy says, "I'm not sure. But she said, 'Zee, I am sorry. The stars are bright tonight, although you can't see them. It would be weird, I think, to look at yourself. I will see you soon, my friend.' Whom would she be talking about?"

Before the girl responds, the younger girl stiffens and the boy and the girl stiffen as well.

"I think she noticed us," the boy says very quietly. "So shit. Shh," the girl says back.

The younger girl immediately turns around to stare at the boy and the girl. After looking at them, the younger girl begins to smile and gestures for the pair to come to her.

The boy and the girl cautiously approach the girl with their hands clutched on their weapons.

The younger girl laughs. "I won't harm you. I'm not a monster," she tells the pair.

The boy and the girl look shocked and try to stutter out questions, but failing miserably.

The younger girl looks amused at their feeble attempt to talk. "I like said before, I am not going to attack you," the girl says. "I would be foolish to. And why would I attack family anyways?"

"You're related to us?" the boy and the girl say together.

The younger girl thinks for a minute, before saying, "Yes I am. I believe I am your great aunt or something like that. Our family is eternally messy and utterly confusing." She sighs.

"How do you know about our family?" the boy finally asks.

The younger girl smiles sadly. "Because I know you guys. Or of you at least."

She then smiles brightly and laughs a little.

"Its nice to finally meet you guys, Perseus Jackson and Thalia Grace. I have been waiting for you. I suppose we should get to down to business though," the younger girl says.

"I have been waiting for years for you, Percy Jackson, to come find me. I have visited you in your dreams before, you just didn't see recognize me or completely see me. Come inside. We have a lot of work to do to find her. It's going to be a long couple days."


	8. Chapter 7: And the past we learn, sorta

**Chapter 7: And the past we learn**

 **Soo…it's been a long time. Hehe whoopsies. I know its not a good excuse but I've been so busy with sports, school, with the end of the term approaching. I'll try to update more, but if I get feedback with how I'm doing or what you guys would like to see happen, it would be easier to write. I would love to hear what you all think so don't be afraid to leave me a comment! I promise, I don't bite. For now… here is the next chapter. R &R, favorite and follow! Submit an OC if you'd like too. **

**xoxo – daughter of thalassa**

 **Percy POV**

I glanced at Thalia before following the girl inside. When I walked in, it was completely, dark; pitch black. I began to panic; was this a trap? Was this girl lying and is really a monster? I gripped riptide tighter in my pocket.

The girl, whose name a still don't know, laughed as said as if she was reading my mind, "Do not worry. This is not a trap. My family is sleeping; I cannot just turn on all the lights and wake them up. They cannot know you are here. That would create ah, many unneeded problems. Just try to be quiet and follow me upstairs."

I nodded my head, as did Thalia. Though, I was still confused. How could this girl be a demigod if she had a family? But before I could think about it anymore we began it walk up the stairs. At the top, the put her hand out to tell us to stop, then walked into the room directly to the right. We waited for what felt like an hour before she came back out again.

' _I had to tell my parents I was home'_ she mouthed to us _. 'Come on, we are going to the attic, where no one will hear us.'_

So we continued walking. We took a left into what looked like here room, which was pretty big. It was a blue and green colored room, with squares painted on the walls, books on selves and her bed, and she had a big self-full of clothes. She picked up a necklace, a heart shaped one, and put it one.

" This is my room. The attic is just through that door," she said, while pointing to a door at the end of the room.

When we got to the attic, the first thing I noticed was all the games piled up everywhere. There was blankets, beanbags, toys, and what looked like a game of mini hockey neatly piled up throughout the room. This place would be perfect for any sleep over.

As we were admiring the room, the girl suddenly tense up and tells us to close our eyes. I look at her weirdly and she says,

"Just do it! NOW!"

So we close our eyes. Then we hear her mumbling something, almost like chanting a spell. She stops.

"You can open your eyes now."

I did. And Hades did this girl look different. She's hold what looks like a fighting staff, which is a long pole as tall as her, that was turquoise and that had a seashell on the top. She was wearing a chiton, which was the color of the sea, over her clothes. She held an aura of power that screamed, "Do not mess with me. Or else."

I just stood there, in shock, at the change in this girl? Is she going back on her word? But before I could say anything, Thalia asked my unanswered questions.

"Who are you? What are you? WHAT DID YOU JUST DO? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US? Huh?"

Instead of cowering in fear, the girl just chuckled, which turned into a full out laugh, with her rolling on the floor. When she got up, she stared right into Thalia's eyes, and said, "I just saved your life. If I wanted to kill you, you would have already been dead."

"What exactly did you just do then?" I piped up.

She sighed. "I just put up a protective barrier around the attic, and the house. And before you ask why, I did it ward away any monsters, spies, and from my nosy family members." As she said the last word, she flicked her staff and groan was heard from what sounded like a little boy.

"Ah, that's better. We don't need anyone intruding on our conversation now do we? I dot believe my mother would be all to pleased if she found out you two were in her house."

"Your mother?" Thalia said at the same time as I said "No." Thalia glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out at her. "But what did you just do?" I said, continuing my sentence.

She smiled deviously, "I sent my brother back to his room and locked the door from the outside. And he may or may not have been thrown against his bedroom wall. He was trying to snoop on us."

All of the sudden, she became serious. " As for my mom," she began, "well, that's an interesting story. It will come up eventually. All you need to know for now is that your meeting may become stormy. Like two hurricanes colliding and we would be treading very dangerous waters. The sea does not like to be restrained, especially with two sea d- ah never mind. You'll find out soon enough."

I raised my eyebrows but nodded in confirmation. She was hiding something, something dangerous from us. But her tone made it sound like I don't even want to know. Which means I shouldn't do anything impulsive.

(For your information, yes I _**can**_ restrain myself from saying or doing stupid things. Gods.)

For what felt like five minutes, we all stared at each other. In reality, it was probably just a minute. Then the girl, I really need to know your name, spoke up.

"I guess we should get down to business, huh? I bet you guys must be confused as Hades. Don't worry, I'll give you an explanation in due time." She smiled at us. One look at Thalia and we took that as an opportunity to ask this girl our questions. Off course, Thalia made me ask my question first.

"What's your name?"

"Are you a demigod? Who is your godly parent? Did you ever go to camp?"

"How old are you?"

"How do you know our names?"

"Why did you invite us in?" I finally asked her. "Are you here to help us? Why are we here?"

She laughed. It sounded like the sea, melodic and enchanting. "One question at a time guys," she said when she finally calmed down.

"My name? Names have power Percy, you should know that. My name, my presence, if made known to your world, would be very dangerous Perseus. It would cause havoc and destruction. To avoid unnecessary problems, for now, you may call me Bee."

Then she put on her thinking face. "Before you ask, I guess I could say that it's a nickname, though my other nickname is far to clos to my real name. We will have to be far away from here before I can tell you my real name. We would have to be somewhere safe," she added on as an afterthought.

Continuing on answering our questions, she said, " As for how old I am, I turned 12 in May. Am I a demigod? Not exactly. None of the Olympians or Minor Gods are my parents. I am, ah, special. I'm a half-blood, but not what you considered to be a half-blood. So no, I did not go to camp. As for how I know your names, you do not go far in the godly world without hearing your names. Of course, my mother did speak of you, Perseus Jackson, in particular. Why-"

"Your mother? Who is your mother? How does she know me? And how are you a half-blood but not a half-blood?" I interrupted the girl-wait no Bee- as she was answering our questions.

"All in good time, Percy. All will be revealed soon, but you must be patient," she told me.

"As I was saying, I invited you in here because I knew you were seeking me. Well, no me, but you were seeking the girl in your dreams to help you, which was me. It would also have been rude if I did not invite the Heroes of Olympus into my House. I am here to help you on your quest. You came to me for guidance, and guidance I shall give you. If, of course, you let me come with you on your quest. Otherwise, you would not know where to look for _**her**_."

Her offer seemed too good. But we needed the help. How does she know of _**her**_? Or where to go? As if Thalia and I were telepathic, she voiced my questions;

"How does you know of _**her**_ , Bee? Or where to go?"

Bee just gave us a sad smile. " _ **Her**_ disappearance affected everyone, Thalia Grace. The sea knows when one of their own is missing. I may not know _**her**_ like you did, Percy Jackson, but I have heard from my mother. She felt the pain of _**her**_ disappearance. My mom told my grandfather, and when I was old enough she told me of _**her**_ disappearance, and we all have been looking for **her**. I know where to go because I can see where to go, in my dreams, visions, or broad daylight. I did inherit my aunt's ability to see glimpses of the future, which should not have been possible at all if you are wondering. Water magic helps me see what I want to see, as well. You need my help and that I can give to you. You need to trust me though. No doubts at all."

I trust Bee, yes, but how does she know? I don't understand. Where is _she_? How does Bee know all of this?

I must have given Bee a troubled look because the next thing I knew, she leaned forward, put the point of her staff (which she was still holding) and her thumb on my forehead.

"It seems you still don't understand. You're confused. A glimpse at the past is needed. Watch and listen Perseus Jackson, for then you will understand."

Those were the last words I heard before I fell unconscious. The last thing I saw was Thalia trying to stop Bee.

 **Thalia POV**

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I screamed at Bee.

She glared at me. "He did not understand. I had to make him understand, Thalia, in order for this mission to be successful. But you, Thalia Grace, you understand."

She has a point. Hades, Bee is wise for her age. I still had for question for her though. "How do I understand and not Percy?" I asked her.

She looked me dead in my eyes, before saying, "You've already seen what I wanted to show Percy, Thalia, haven't you? Don't lie to me; I know you've seen glimpses of the past that relate to _**her**_ disappearance and this quest. You've been having dreams like this since _**the disappearance**_. You already understand. "

Bee was right. I have seen stuff, weird things in my dreams, but I never remembered them. And gods, they were so many of these weird dreams. They all make sense now. I guess the first one I had would have been right after I ran away, which would have been around the time of _the disappearance._

"How did you know?" I asked Bee.

She looked confused. "Know what?" she asked.

"About my dreams of-of _the disappearance._ How did you know I had them?" I told her. "What, are you a child of Apollo? Is that how you know that I had those dreams? You looked into my past, my thoughts."

She laughed.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" I screamed at her.

"Oh but it is, _Thals._ Me, a child of Apollo. Ha! No, that would never be." She looked at me seriously saying, "Besides, I told you that I was related to _Percy, not you_. And that the Olympians weren't my parents. So yes, Thalia, it is hilarious."

But before I could say anything, B said, "As to how I know, I saw it. Dreams. I told you that I have powers from my "aunt". I'm not a stalker Thalia. If you don't believe me, look through your memories, your dreams. You'll see."

Before I knew it, images raced across my mind. My dreams, all of which consisted of a unknown planet, a guy dressed in all black searching for something; _**her**_ and Percy, and an alien who took _**her.**_ The black dude showed up again, with his eyes showing the universe. I saw Bee, a woman who resembled her a bit, and the black dude all concerned. I saw Bee, watching me, sort of. She looked much younger though. One showed her dreams, of me dreaming about _the disappearance._ I believed; Bee wasn't lying. She knew all along."

I gasped. "You-you weren't lying." I stuttered out. "You knew. But-but whose the guy dressed in black and the women? What were they doing?"

She smiled. "Those people," she began, "were my grandfather and my mother. We were looking, for clues in _**her**_ disappearance. I told you all of this."

I nodded. "Let me guess, if I asked, you wont tell me their names, because names hold power and are dangerous."

Bee laughed. "You are smart Thalia. Yes, I cannot tell you. All in due time."

I cracked a smile. "What about Percy? Will he be okay? Is he relieving those-those dreams?"

"Yes. It will be a while. Are you hungry?" she asked me "I have cookies."

She took her staff, muttered something and cookies appeared. My mouth watered; the cookies looked delicious.

"Of course I do! They look delicious." I told her, as I reached to grab a cookie.

"You are just like Percy," Bee said while laughing. "You two are so much alike."

It was peaceful. Calm. We were just waiting for Percy to wake up.

And I almost missed what Bee mumbled under her breath.

" _Maybe demigods aren't so bad after all. Maybe they are like me. Maybe. Prove demigods wrong Percy. Maybe some are similar to demi-primes."_

 **-** **Guess Bee's parent if you want! I'll to update sooner. Review please! But for now, a sneak peak….**

 _Then there was nothing._

 _Only darkness._

 _Whoosh. Boom! Laughter._

 _The scene changed and I knew I was whisked away to the past._


	9. The past again: the little boy and girl

**Chapter 8: The past again: the little boy and girl**

 **Heeyy…sorry for updating so late! I was super busy, not that that is an excuse. Also, I wasn't sure for what to come next, but then I got inspiration while I was showering and bam! This chapter plus ideas for more came about. I'm also thinking of starting a book of long one-shots/short stories. What do ya'll think about that? Yes or no? I already have plenty of ideas**

 **Don't be afraid to review, I want to hear what you think of my story. Suggestions are welcome, as well as if you want an oc to be in the story. Ill try to update in the next two weeks. And now, for this interesting chapter…**

 **xoxo- daughter of thalassa**

Then there was nothing.

Only darkness.

Whoosh. Boom! Laughter.

The scene changed and I knew I was whisked away to the past.

 _Giggling, laughter, and cries of excitement were all that could be heard. The darkness faded out and a new scene came into play. It showed a little girl and a little boy, chasing each other around a park. In the distance the empire state building could be seen. The sky was blue and the sun was shinning. It was a clear day. Nothing was amiss._

 _A young women sat on a near by bench, watching the two children run around. She had a big smile on her face. It was clear as day that these were her children; the little kids shared similar facial physique with the women._

 _The boy tagged the girl, screaming, "You're it!" He then ran away from the girl, hiding behind a tree._

 _The girl pouted. "Aw, that's not fair Perwe. You have thwe adwantage," she told the boy._

 _The boy grinned. "You're too slow 'kenzie. Shoulda seen it coming," he told the girl playfully. "You wanna go to the plawground?" he asked her, pointing the playground in the park._

 _The girl smiled. "Ill race you to the swings!" she said as she took off running._

" _No fair!" the boy cried._

 _The boy and the girl raced to the swings, proclaiming, "I win!" at the same time. They stared each other down and broke into a fit of giggles._

 _From the distance, two people, hidden in the shadows, watch the kids play together. They smile briefly, before the lady frowns._

" _This is wrong," she says. "We shouldn't do this. They're a family; they would be so heartbroken with the little girl gone."_

 _The man had a passive face. "We have to, we have no choice," he tells the lady. "If we don't, we will be suspected of being traitors or be killed."_

 _The women looked at the man with anger. "But we are breaking up a family, a happy family!" she yells at him. "What if someone took away our child, how would we feel? Heartbroken, just like this family would be! This is immoral we can't do this! Besides, we are already committed an act of treason."_

" _What do you mean?" the man says, clearly confused._

 _The women stares at her husband in shock. "Look around," she says. "Do you not recognize where we are? Do you not recognize the scenery from all the books and pictures? We are on Earth. It is treason of the highest order to be on this planet! The Lady, the ruler of the universe, outlaws it, unless you have her permission to come here. We would be killed instantly if word got to her that we were here, or that we were going to kidnap one of Earth's residents! It is forbidden to come here; it is the Lady's first planet and her most precious one. Think for a second about what we are going to do."_

 _The man's eyes widen as he looks around, seeing that his wife is right. As he looks around to where he is, he realizes that this place is important and dangerous. As he looks for familiar landmarks, he sees the Empire State Building and pales drastically._

 _Shakily, he points to the Empire State Building. "He didn't send us to any random country on Earth; we were sent to America. And if my knowledge is correct, we are in the state of New York, to be specific. If the rumors are true…" he trailed off, hoping his suspicions were not correct_

 _The woman pales drastically as he begins to talk. After a moment of silence, the women picks up where her husband left off. "…Then this is the home of the gods. Oh my, this is awful. We would be killed on the spot if anyone found out where we are. I bet Mr. I-sent-you-here-to-capture-a-little-girl doesn't realize that he sent us to Earth, much less the home of the gods. We can't do this! I'm sick of doing his dirty work. He's going to get us killed for his stupidity!" With that, she burst out into tears._

 _Her husband held her as she cried. "You know that I hate doing his work, but we would be killed if we didn't take the girl," the man began. "I know he is doing this to protect himself in the future. But we cannot be outlawed from our planet; we can't leave our baby behind. But we can compromise with him. We take the girl and give him an ultimatum; the girl lives with us and we teach her the ways of our home, so she won't overthrow and kill him. But we would teach the girl right from wrong, tell her why she's here, and treat her as if she's our own. If what he foresaw is true, then we raise her as if he mom would, to be a good kid, and help her overthrow him. Then when that happens, we will take her back to her family. I promise."_

 _The women thinks over what her husband has said. Slowly, she nods her head. "Okay," she says. "Okay. But I will not replace her as her mom. That is cruel; we will tell of her past life, of her family, so she never forgets. And ill make sure that she will make it back to her family. Not even over my dead body would she not return."_

 _The man gave a small smile. "Alright. Lets get the girl, when the time is right."_

 _As this is occurring, the little boy goes to get ice cream. The little girl is on the swings, swinging as high as she can go. "Hurry up perwe! I want my ice cweam!"_

 _The little boy shouts back, "It's almost done. Wait a minute 'kenzie!"_

 _An 'okay' is shouted back. The mother smiles and reaches down into her bag to grab something. The little girl, who is very impatient, gets off the swings and begins to run over to grab her ice cream._

 _But she never makes it._

 _The man and women grab her, inject her with a sleeping draught, and carry her away from the park. The women hold the girl in her arms. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "I'm so sorry." She repeats this many times._

 _Just as they are about to be transported back, the women whispers one last time, "You'll see them again, I promise."_

 _And they were gone. It was almost as if the man and women were never here at all. They came and left unnoticed._

 _The little boy turned around, with ice cream in his hand, expecting to give it to the little girl. But she wasn't there; she was gone._

 _The boy, in shock, dropped the ice cream. He ran around the park screaming, "'kenzie! Laylay! Where are you?"_

 _The little boy then saw his mom and ran over to her, tears on his face._

 _The mother looked worried. "What's wrong baby?" she asked the little boy._

 _The little boy sniffled. "Its laylay," he said. "She's-she's gone mama! Someone took her. I went to get ice cream and I turned around and she was gone!" He then began sobbing._

 _The mother was in shock. "Its okay baby," she said. "We will find her. We'll go to the police, report her missing-"_

 _The boy, her son, cut her off. "No mama," he started. "That wont work. They-they won't find her."_

 _The mother was confused. "Why not dear? I sure whoever took her lives nearby."_

 _The little boy shook his head. "No mama, I don't think they are. I-I can feel it. Whoever took laylay isn't from around her. Or-or this country," he told his mom. "I think-I think she's gone forever mommy!" He began to cry all over again._

 _The mother was in complete shock. She was gone. Her son's instincts were always very good and what he said is mostly likely true, she was gone forever._

 _(And for the world to see that day, a mother and her son sat crying on the bench, crying together for the person dear to them went missing.)_

 _The scene slowly began to dissolve around the edges. The last image seen was of the mother and the little boy crying._

 _And then it disappeared completely, leaving an unconscious boy with tears running down his face._


End file.
